Bad Moon Rising
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Spinoff of XspriteyX and Vampireluver15's Iris. Leslie's story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those who have read Iris and Don't Stop Believing, presenting *Drumroll* Bad Moon Rising! This is really short, cause I needed Hades and his spawn meeting out of the way.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone... except Leslie's brothers, dog, and friend... well and I kinda own Les... I think.

Prologe: Hades looked at the blacked haired mutt eatting a dark chocolate candy bar. She reminded him of Loki, who he heard from constantly, up until a few years ago. "So, you're my dog spawn?" He asked her.

"Si, name's Leslie, but I go by Les," She told him, snapping her fingers and making a soda apper in her free hand. "So were you the one that sent the hellhound up to me when I was three." Hades shrugged, then watched as Cerberus sniffed his daughter.

"So, how much havoc do you reek?"

She thought for a second. "Know who Britney Spears is?" Hades nodded, he used her music in torture downstairs. "Her downwards spirl, me. Justin Beiber, me, though I'm sick of hearing about him all the damn time." She rolled her eyes and gluped down the soda in a couple seconds, then pushed her black hair out of her face.

"I think you should meet some people," Hades laughed, fully intending on dropping this chick in on his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Under Loaded Gun

**AN: This is set sometime after the Babyshower in Iris. Trying to match it with the soon-to-be spinoff fic by XspriteyX the one with Adam. Also very short. Sorry people, But the chapters will be longer when I get a time line of Kim's next spinoff.**

* * *

><p>"The Catylst"~ Linkin Park<p>

God bless us, everyone.

We're a broken people living under loaded gun.

And, it can't be outfought,

It can't be outdone,

It can't be outmatched,

It can't be outrun, no!

God bless us, everyone.

We're a broken people living under loaded gun.

And, it can't be outfought,

It can't be outdone,

It can't be outmatched,

It can't be outrun, no!

* * *

><p>2 years later:<p>

"But dad!" Leslie complained. "I don't need to be babysat!"

Hades looked at his daughter his blue eyes telling her 'whatever'. "Adam, make sure she doesn't create anything while we're gone. Or burn down the house. I swear I hate Hephaestus for giving her fire powers."

The youngest Winchester nodded as Hades and Kail left the house. All he needed was to be stuck babysitting the king of the Dead's daughter while Bobby, his two brothers, and their angels were out. "Don't do anything stupid please. I'd really like to sleep, without the scarring nosies of Dean and Cas fucking in the room next to mine," Adam growled at the girl, who tried to make herself look as innoccent as earthly possible.

Adam knew better because he permanently had a tattoo on his upper arm that read her name. And when he said permanent, he ment permanent. It was like an angelic brand, like Dean had on his shoulder.

He fell backwards onto the couch and instantly passed out. Leslie looked at the blond. She had so many ideas, oh so many. He grabbed her arm involuntarily and pulled her onto the couch with him. She didn't know if it was a gift from her bitch cousin Aphrodite, or Persophone trying to get her stangled to death. She decided on the first and snuggled up against him, totally comfortable with where she was trapped.

* * *

><p>Adam felt a slight pressure on top of him. He cracked his eyes open to see the sleeping demigod pressed up against him. <em>'Now this is the most innocent she could look,'<em> He thought as she buried her head into his chest. _'Hum, she's pretty cute, and only about a month from being legal.'_ Adam shook his head off that idea, no, she could do so much better than him.

Anyways, he's not sure on how that would go over with her daddy, or Adam's brothers. If it did happen to happen though, they shouldn't judge him, esspecially Sam. According to Aphrodite, who flirted with Adam way too much on the one visit here, after Les had stolen the girdle that Hephatus had created for the daughter of Oceanus, so Kali could have it.

"Hey," Adam whispered, pushing on the godling a little bit.

She just hugged him closer, if that was even possible, to her, and mumbled, "Ten more minutes 'D'm." That brought a smile to his lips, he had dirt on her, finally. She totally had a crush on him.

Adam chuckled under his breath, then pushed her off of him and onto the floor. Leslie let out a nosie that sounded simillar to a grunt and moan mixed together. "What the hell was that for?" She hissed at the 19-year-old violently. "Next time I try and sleep, don't start cuddling up to me," Adam growled at her.

She stood up and scowled at him disgustingly. "I didn't, you were the one that dragged me onto you in your sleep. You know I can file for assult," she riposted angerly, then stomped off up to her room at Bobby's house. Adam chuckled again, this girl was gonna be fun to mess with.

* * *

><p>And when I close my eyes tonight,<p>

To symphonies of blinding light...

God bless us, everyone

We're a broken people living under loaded gun, oh...

Like memories in cold decay,

Transmissions echoing away,

Far from the world of you and I,

Where oceans bleed into the sky.

God save us, everyone.

Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?

For the sins of our hand,

The sins of our tongue,

The sins of our father,

The sins of our young, no!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost In You

"Lost in You"~ Three Day's Grace

I always knew that you would come back to get me  
>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends<p>

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you<br>I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you<p>

* * *

><p>Leslie groaned as she fell onto the black bed in which her hellhound was sleeping on. Adam could be such an ass at times, but he did have his good moments. Plus the dude was hot, for a human.<br>"Jaden, you think that I'll ever be able to tell Adam?" Les asked the hellhound. He just snored in return, not even phased by how hard the demigod fell on the bed. "Stupid chien." She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and started to listen to Avenged Sevenfold's 'So Far Away'.

_"Never feared for anything_  
><em>Never shamed but never free<em>  
><em>A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could<em>  
><em>Lived a life so endlessly<em>  
><em>Saw beyond what others see<em>  
><em>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could<em>

_Will you stay?_  
><em>Will you stay away forever?<em>

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind<em>  
><em>I have so much to say but you're so far away<em>

_Plans of what our futures hold_  
><em>Foolish lies of growing old<em>  
><em>It seems we're so invincible<em>  
><em>The truth is so cold<em>

_A final song, a last request_  
><em>A perfect chapter laid to rest<em>  
><em>Now and then I try to find a place in my mind<em>

_Where you can stay_  
><em>You can stay away forever<em>

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind<em>  
><em>I have so much to say but you're so far away<em>

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid_  
><em>The ones that we love are here with me<em>  
><em>Lay away a place for me<em>  
><em>Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way<em>  
><em>To live eternally<em>

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind<em>  
><em>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay<em>  
><em>When I have so much to say but you're so far away<em>

_I love you_  
><em>You were ready<em>  
><em>The pain is strong and urges rise<em>  
><em>But I'll see you<em>  
><em>When He lets me<em>  
><em>Your pain is gone, your hands untied<em>

_So far away_  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>And I need you to need you to know."<em>

Her mind wandered to Andy, who she had known well while he was alive. She wished that he hadn't been, what, 10, maybe 11 years older than her. She had a really big crush on him. He knew it too. She shut her eyes and tried not to think of Adam.

Adam snuck up the stairs, knowing that he could scare the shit out of Hades' daughter yet again. He didn't make any noise as he creeped up to her bed and put his face an inch infront of her and screamed.

Leslie's eyes flew open, and her head nearly crashed into Adam's at speeds 40+.

"Untuk cinta saya ayah Adam, apakah anda akan berhenti berusaha untuk memberi saya serangan jantung?" Leslie yelled at him. Adam cocked his head to the side in a confused Castiel way. "Za lyubovta na moya bashta Adam , bikhte li spresh da se opitvash da mi dade sŭrdechen udar?" The Winchester still had a blank look on his face. "Maidir leis an grá mo dhaid Adam, ba mhaith leat a stopadh ag iarraidh a thabhairt dom le taom croí?" Her dog made a noise that sounded similar to laughter. "Por el amor de mi padre Adán, que dejar de tratar de darme un ataque al corazón?" Her voice was filled with annoyance after she finally said it in Spainish.

"Ah, ¿por qué no decir que en primer lugar? No," Adam replied, scraching the dog between his ears. Leslie grabbed a thick, heavy, black book from her nightstand and chucked it at Adam's head, missing by a few inches.

She growled in anger than started to yell in Catalan, "Fora maleïda Winchester, o vaig a la pell amb vida i alimentar els cadells Cerberus'!" Adam's eybrows scrunched up. She finally settled with screaming at him in Greek. "TORA!"

Jaden snickered as she hid the blade back under the fluffy red pillow. Les brought her heel up and then kicked the dog off her bed with a loud thud. "Adam, you asno. Why did you have to be a Winchester? Why did you have to make me love you?"

* * *

><p>You always thought that I left myself open<br>But you didn't know I was already broken  
>I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad<br>But pulling away you took everything I had

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you<br>I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, in you<p>

The pain of it all, the rise and the fall  
>I see it all in you<br>Now every day I find myself saying  
>I want to get lost in you, I'm nothing without you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For those who want to know the languages I used in order it's:<strong>

**French: Stupid Dog!**

**Indonesian: For the love of my father Adam, would you stop trying to give me a heart attack!**

**Bosnian: For the love of my father Adam, would you stop trying to give me a heart attack!**

**Irish: For the love of my father Adam, would you stop trying to give me a heart attack!**

**Spainish: For the love of my father Adam, would you stop trying to give me a heart attack!**

**Spainish: Ah, why didn't you say that first? No.**

**Catalan: Out damn Winchester, or I'll skin you alive and feed you to Cerberus' pups**

**Greek: NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

** This is about two months after the soda/energy drink inicdent at Sam and Gabe's place.**

* * *

><p>"Monster"~Skillet<p>

The secret side of me,

I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this,

Make it end?

* * *

><p>Adam could hear a Sick Puppies' song start to play. He hadn't turned off Leslie's iPod, though she fell asleep hours ago.<p>

_"Define your meaning of war_

To me it's what we do when we're bored

I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop

And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up, outta control

If it's a fight I'm ready to go

I wouldn't put my money on the other guy

If you know what I know that I know

It's been a long time coming

And the tables' turned around

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin', it's a little different now

Cause one of us is goin'

ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

Define your meaning of fun

It's a fuckin'drug and a gun

I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop

So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane

The words circling in my brain

You can treat this like another all I'm saying

But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming

And the tables' turned around

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin', it's a little different now

Cause one of us is goin'

ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

This is hardly worth fighting for

But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore

When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor

It'll be a long time comin'

Bet you got the message now

Cause I was never goin'

Yeah, you're the one that's going down!

One of us is going down

I'm not runnin', it's a little different now

Cause one of us is goin'

ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

One of us is going down."

Adam rolled his eyes as the black-haired Demigod who was snuggling up to his side in her sleep. "Dude, where's Kaleb when you need him?" He asked thin air, knowing he wasn't gonna get an answer. Adam sighed then looked at the girl again as she buried her face further into his black t-shirt. They really were a messed up couple, even though there wasn't anything going on between the two. He flipped through the channels, looking for anything good.

There was an X-Men movie on, he just couldn't tell which one. Leslie loved these kinds of movies, but he, for some his-soon-to-be-father-in-law's sake, didn't want to wake her up. Leslie had a rough month, being hung from Apollo's charriot and all. He still didn't know who had finally informed Apollo about the whole thing, but he wished they had done it sooner, because Hades was ready to skin _his_ass alive, since she had been kidnapped on his watch.

Adam still wondered who did it, since Gabriel wasn't doing that anymore, Hermes, well he was doing his job, and well, Hades' poor kid was the victum. Probably one of Zeus' spawns though. Like father, like child.

Leslie stired against his side, her blue eyes blinking open. "Hey, this is a good movie!" She exclaimed, sitting up straight now. "Sorry, was I sleeping on you again? I need to stop doing that.

"It's ok Les, I don't mind," Adam told her, meaning every word. "You were strapped to the bottom of Apollo's charriot for a month. I don't think Gabriel would mind if you slept on Sam with what you went through." Leslie laughed at the latter comment, there was no way in Hell, Heaven, or Earth that Gabriel would let anyone besides himself and their kids sleep on Sam.

Leslie's cellphone started to play the chours of 'Move Your Body' by My Darkest Days.

_"But the devil can hear you when you say, C'mon and get up (Get up), Move your body, use your body, Lose control, Rub it right up (Back up), Against my body, Take my body; make it yours (So get up), We're gonna light this room on fire, Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up), The two of us are gonna fuel this fire, No way in hell we're slowing down tonight."_

Leslie pulled the black phone out of her bra and answered it before it got anymore disturbing. "Yeah?" She asked.

"This Hades' spawn?" A male voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Depends on who's asking?" She quipped, now drumming her fingers on Adam's thigh.

"I can tell you who chained you to cousin Apollo's charriot," the guy told her. Her hand froze in place and Adam stared at her.

"Who's kid?" She whispered into the phone, terrified. It was either Demeter's, Poseidon's, or one of her very own siblings. There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Catch on quick sis. Of course, you did get our mom's wits," The boy laughed.

Leslie swallowed dry air. No way it could be him, he was suppose to be dead.

"Dylan?" She whispered. It was more of a statement than a question. "You're suppose to be dead."

* * *

><p>I feel it deep within,<p>

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

* * *

><p><strong> stupid writer's block for this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Floodgates

"Again"~Flyleaf

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

Only surrender will help you now

The floodgates are breaking they're pouring out

* * *

><p>"How are you still alive?" Leslie asked her twin brother over the phone. "And how'd you get my number?"<p>

"You know, Travis was a real messed up dog, what happened to him? Put him down in the city?" Dylan asked her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, I had him put down in Sioux Falls," She replied, making Adam confused as hell.

"I thought so, did you get Drake put down too?"

"Sure, I did, bro, well I got to go," Leslie told him, then shut her phone. "We got to go."

Adam's eyebrows scrunched up and he looked at her, really confused. "Where, and who was that?" He asked her as she grabbed Ruby's knife off the table, shoving into the place she usually held her knife from Hades, then found her '13 Winchester pistol, loading it with every round she had.

"My twin brother, Dylan, I thought he was dead. He'll be dead if we don't hurry and find him," Leslie explained to the Winchester.

Adam grabbed the second pistol she threw at him. "How do you know?"

Leslie grabbed Adam's arm then quickly "We had a code when we were little, dad couldn't even tell what the hell we were talking about. He's in Sioux Falls, and a demon has a gun to his head." Her fingers snapped and they appered outside a building in Sioux Falls. "Ok, just stay low until I got the thing distracted, then untie my brother and get his ass out of there." Adam nodded as they entered quietly through the back door. *

**AN: I was totally blocked with something on the saving Dylan thing so fast forwarding a month, to get a longer chapter. Though summery: Dylan tries to save his sister, get's a knife in his side, Adam kills the demon, Leslie heals her brother, then they go their seprate ways, after getting some revenge on Hera, who was the one who strapped poor Leslie to the bottom of Apollo's chariot.**+

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me," Leslie laughed, seeing the writing on Dean's face. "You did that?" Adam grinned, looking at his handy work. "He's gonna kill you ya know."

"I know, but I knew you'd love it, and after last night, you need it," Adam shrugged. That vampire had taken a huge chunk of flesh out of her thigh, and she was really down she wouldn't be able to phase for a while. And accidently walking in on Dean and Cas, that scarred her for life.

She smiled and lead him to the other half of the living room. "I loved it dude. I really did, thanks. Wish I could get you something just as great."

Adam cocked an eyebrow up at the demigod. "Really?" He asked her. She leaned up and kissed Adam, pushing him against the bookcase. Leslie's legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her back, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

There was a wolf whisle to their right, though they didn't seem to notice. "Well, I think the king of the Dead is gonna kill your brother Sam," Gabriel laughed, the twins clung to his and Sam's sides.

The two broke apart and glared at the ex-Trickster. "Must I kill you Gabriel?" Leslie growled at the shorter blond.

"Nope, just dropped by to tell Cassy that Anna's dropping by soon," Gabriel told the two. "By all means, continue." Leslie's bare feet dropped to the floor again.

"Mood's gone now, thank you very much," Leslie growled. "Though, later, Adam. Later."

Sam shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unneeded mental images, Les, unneed mental images," He groaned.

"Call it payback for holding me like a cat until my dad showed up," Leslie said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're the one who fed Loki caffinee!" There was a flap of wings and the group turned to see who it was.

"Hey Anna," Gabriel told the red-head. "You're early."

The red-headed angel, Anna, looked at Adam, "Brother, I'm in Heat."

* * *

><p>Here you are down on your knees again<p>

Trying to find the urge to breath again

Right where I want you to be again

I love you please see and believe again


	6. Chapter 6: Furrball's Unlucky

Tiny Toons Adventures Theme Song

We're Tiny,

We're toony,

We're all a little loony,

And in this cartoony,

We're invading your TV,

Comic dispensers,

We crack up all the censors,

On Tiny Toon Adventures,

Get a dose of comedy,

So here's Acme Acres,

It's a whole wide world apart,

Our home sweet home,

it stands alone,

A cartoon work of art,

Our scripts were rejected,

Expect the unexpected

Cause Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start,

* * *

><p>Two hours later:<p>

"I'll think about it," Adam told the angel, fully intending on saying 'No', for Leslie's sake, and the fact he didn't want to turn out like his brothers. An angel's bitch.

The redhead nodded then disappered, leaving the demigod and Winchester alone again.

Leslie turned to him, "Please tell me you're not thinking of saying yes."

"Hell no," He told her, taking her face in his hands. "No, I'm not." She leaned forward and kissed him again, only not as rough, or eager.

"What the hell did I miss?" Dean asked from the doorway.

Leslie laughed at the eldest of John's sons, "Wow, dude, wow."

Adam smiled at the black-haired demigod, _his_demigod. He wouldn't have given her a second glance before he knew about the world most people only got vage peeks into, but now, the half-werewolf would be the first person he'd go to, everytime. "So, you're leg feel any better Les?" Dean asked the Cherokee girl.

"Fine, gonna need that tattoo redone, but it's fine," She informed Dean, who then wandered upstairs. "Though the mental scarring won't go away for a while!" She added. "He didn't hear me, did he?"

Adam chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Probably not Les," Adam laughed. "Now, there's a Loony Toons marathon on, and you need to get off that leg."

"You sound like my mom Adam," Leslie complained as he picked her up and took her over to the couch, laying behind her as he turned on the crappy TV. "You know we're gonna have to give my dog, and Cerberus, and Sam and Gabe's dog a bath today. They smell like they've been rolling around in horse shit, or dead bodies, one of the two, they smell the same to me."

Adam laughed again. "I think they named the pitbull/poddle mutt, Madison. And I know, but do we have to today?" Adam complained.

"Yes, because they smell really bad," Leslie told him. "Now shut up, this is my favorite Loony Toons' episode. Devil's Feud Cake." Adam laughed and kissed the fluff of jet black hair on her head.

After 4 hours of Loony Toons, they finally called all three dogs up to Bobby's bathroom. "Cerberus, Jaden, stay, Madison, come here," Leslie comanded the dogs. The pitbull looking mutt jumped into the tub of soapy water, covering the demigod and Winchester with water. "I hate you." The puppy was grinning at her, trying to look innocent, and failing horribly.

"Well, you're so going to owe me after this," Adam told the demigod, who was cleaning off his brother's dog.

"Don't worry, I'm fully intending on giving you something in return," Leslie laughed as she started to rinse the bitch off. Adam took Madison out of the tub and dried her off as Jaden jumped into the water, misplacing half of the water onto the two. Leslie's white shirt was now very see through, making her black bra easily visible. "I should probably change my shirt after this," Leslie thought out loud.

"Nah, I like the look," Adam told her.

"Of course you do Adam," She rolled her eyes and rinsed off Jaden.

_"We're Tiny, we're toony, We're all a little loony, And in this cartoony, We're invading your TV, Comic dispensers, We crack up all the censors, On Tiny Toon Adventures, Get a dose of comedy, So here's Acme Acres, It's a whole wide world apart, Our home sweet home, it stands alone, A cartoon work of art, Our scripts were rejected, Expect the unexpected Cause Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start, They're furry, they're funny, They're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain, There's Hamton and Plucky, Dizzy Devil's ducky, Furrball's unlucky and Go-Go is insane, At Acme Looniversity, We earn our toon degree, The teaching staff's Been getting laughs since 1933, We're tiny, we're toony We're all a little loony It's Tiny Toon Adventures, Come and join the fun. And now our song is done!"_

Adam looked at Leslie's phone, which was ringing. "Um, Hermes' ringtone," She told him, drying her hands off then answering the phone.

"Leslie, it's your cousin, Drake, Hera's killing him," Hermes told his cousin over the phone.

Leslie's breath hitched. "Where?" She asked.

"A wearhouse in Peoria, Caterpiller I think," Hermes replied. "Hurry, she's keeping gods out. He won't last much longer." The phone clicked and Leslie took off, towards her room, not caring about her shirt. She grabbed her sawed off and put a pair of jeans on.

"What the hell Les?" Adam asked as she was putting on her Converse.

Leslie looked up through her wet, black hair as she finished tying the black skulls and crossbones laces. "My cousin, Drake, Zeus' kid, is being killed by Hera, and no god can get in. I need to save him. Come on, you gotta help me." She ran pass him and down to the living during this. Adam had followed her down.

Adam told her one word. "No."

"Adam! This is my family!" Leslie screamed at the youngest Winchester.

Adam turned towards her. "You said you hated your cousin! Suddenly you want to help save him? What the hell?" Adam yelled back at her.

"What would you do if your cousin, Austin, was the one in Drake's place?" Leslie screeched.

"I'd leave his ass there, he would be desurving of whatever the hell happened to him," Adam replied.

She scoffed, "And I thought you were a Winchester. Your brothers would be doing everything to save anyone of their relitives! You're just a spineless ass, not even worthy of the name Winchester!" Adam threw the first punch, that caught Hades' daughter in her jaw. She set her jaw back in place than pushed Adam into a wall, misplacing mulitple of the bricks, but not phasing Adam at all. He got back up and kicked her side, sending a fit of rage into the already hot-headed girl.

Leslie brought her foot up and made contact with his nose, which made a nice, satisfing crunching sound, then started to bleed. She proceeded to kick him below the belt, give him a black eye, which was more purple than black, broke his left arm, and left him bleeding on Bobby's floor. "I hope your happy with that damn angel! I never want to see you again!" Leslie hissed at the blond. She snapped her fingers and left him for his brothers or Bobby to find.

* * *

><p>They're furry,<p>

they're funny,

They're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain,

There's Hamton and Plucky, Dizzy Devil's ducky, Furrball's unlucky, and Go-Go is insane,

At Acme Looniversity,

We earn our toon degree,

The teaching staff's

Been getting laughs since 1933.

We're tiny,

we're toony

We're all a little loony

It's Tiny Toon Adventures,

Come and join the fun.

And now our song is done!

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I counted three refances to the show. If you can tell what they are you are AWESOME!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Warrior

**AN: Well congrats to vampireluver15, got all three refrances (after some huge ass hints from me...) They were: Madison (Sam's ex-werewolf gf), an angel's bitch (from 4.20?, Bobby: "Signed up to be the Angels bitch, sorry you prefure sucker"), the Devil's Feud Cake from 5.01 on the plane. This skipped to the week of the wedding. The next one will be 2 weeks after it (for Cassie, you know what I'm talking about when I say TTA *wiggles eyebrows*) oh and apperently my censors quit... thanks to Leslie.**

* * *

><p>"Warrior"~Disturbed<p>

Broken down 'til your hope has died

Beat down till victory's mine

Stand up and show me some pride

And now are you ready?

* * *

><p>Leslie looked at the ceiling of her apartment in Sioux Falls. She had moved out of Bobby's house after saving her cousin about 5 or 6 months ago. Adam had fully healed, except for his pride, about 2 months after that fight, and lost Leslie for good. She hadn't talked to him for months, and sure wasn't fucking planning to anytime in the next fucking centurey.<p>

"Hey Leslie, what's up?" Jesse asked the 18-year-old. Since he was reported missing and presumed dead, she adopted him as her 'little brother'.

"Same old, same old," she told the half demon kid. "You need to feed Jaden."

"And you got three more acceptance letters," He quipped at her.

Leslie looked up off the couch. "Where now?"

"Stanford, U.O.A., and U.O.S.D," Jesse said tossing the mail ontop of her 'Supernatural' books. "And Chuck sent the newest book." Leslie chuckled as she caught the package in her hands then tore into it.

Her face deflated when she saw the title. "Fuck, it's Adam's book," She hissed under her breath. "Well, he's dead, so..." She flipped open to the first page and started to read.

Leslie was to chapter 23 about an hour later when she stopped reading and grabbed her laptop. There was a file she forgotten all about, and needed to publish on to her fanfiction account. She clicked on a file titled 'Freak on a Leash' and started to read.

_"Adam stared at his stoner friend, who's eye were dialated as hell. 'Ok? How many?' He asked Andy._

'Three,' Andy told him, then looked at the bright pink dog walking behind Adam. Yeah, he was stoned out of his mind. Adam's blue eyes opened wide. 'How are you not passed out?' He asked. Andy just shrugged and scratched behind his ear. 'Sometimes I wonder about you Andy.' Adam fell onto the black leather couch, and turned on the TV, fully knowing Andy would be freaking out if they watched "Ghost Adventures".

Andy sighed, 'You know, I can never remember anything after these, so might as well come clean.'

Adam looked up and the burnette sitting across from him. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm gay,' Andy said. Adam started to chuckle. 'I'm not jokining, I am gay. And have a crush on you.'

'Ok, whatever you say man,' Adam laughed, seemingly unfazed from his friend's confession.

'I am not joking Milligan,' Andy growled at his beat friend. Adam stopped laughing when he saw how serious Andy looked. The older boy stood up and walked over to Adam. Adam had no idea why but he was drawn towards Andy as he leaned down. Their lips met and Andy's tongue slipped into that blond's mouth, colliding with Adam's.

Adam did't know why but it, this, felt right. Him and Andy making out, kissing, hell, his brothers wouldn't let him live this down if they found out.

Andy broke the kiss first, then walked back to the other couch, and passed out cold.

He woke up an hour later. 'Dude, what happened?' Andy asked the still shocked Adam.

'Nothing Andy,' Adam whispered. 'Nothing at all.'"

She posted it to the site then started to watch 'Tiny Toons Adventures' on Youtube. The censors were going crazy durning the episode she was watching. She secretly looked up to Fowlmouth, she really did. Sometimes she wondered what he was saying, but never truely found out. She, Cole, Jesse, Kaleb, and Jaden all had ideas, but even with their talents they could not uncensor it.

* * *

><p>Leslie didn't stand up as Gabriel walked down the asile. She really didn't want to be here, not while Adam was here. Les was silently praying to her father that Anna wouldn't show up, or she'd blow her brains out. Her eyes floated to Adam, near the front sitting next to John and Mary. She pulled a flask of whiskey out of the pocket of her skinny jeans. She refused to wear a dress, because she hated being here in the first place. Leslie took a swing of it, then started to look through the music on her iPod. She pressed on 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamen.<p>

_"I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way,

get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way,

get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm praying,

realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you."

* * *

><p>She saw red hair near Adam. <em>That's it.<em>She stormed out in a fit of rage, not caring if anyone missed her. Honestly, Leslie wished Anna had been killed in heaven, that way she could have Adam to herself, even after he'd been one of the biggest dicks known to man-fucking-kind. But now she could give a rat's ass what he did. That was a lie of course, so she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings.

Leslie snapped and appered at the edge of some woods, her nose filled with the marvalous scents of the forest. She turned into a scrawny, black and red wolf and disappered into the forest, hunting a large buck she smelled.

* * *

><p>I'm one with the warrior inside<p>

My dominance can't be denied

Your entire world will turn

Into a battlefield tonight


	8. Chapter 8: Tiny Toons Adventures

**AN: You know you love me if you start to watch this show again because of me. (Bleep)ing awesome (bleep) show. Hey, my (bleep)ing censors are back... I thought they quit after Leslie's (bleep)ing swearing rampage last night...**

* * *

><p><em>"We're Tiny,<em>

We're toony,

We're all a little loony,

And in this cartoony,

We're invading your TV,

Comic dispensers,

We crack up all the censors,

On Tiny Toon Adventures,

Get a dose of comedy,

So here's Acme Acres,

It's a whole wide world apart,

Our home sweet home,

It stands alone,

A cartoon work of art,

Our scripts were rejected,

Expect the unexpected

Cause Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start,

They're furry,

They're funny,

They're Babs and Buster Bunny,

Montana Max has money,

Adam is censored,

Elmyra is a pain,

There's Hamton and Plucky,

Dizzy Devil's ducky,

Furrball's unlucky,

Leslie's a hothead, and

Go-Go is insane,

At Acme Looniversity,

We earn our toon degree,

The teaching staff's

Been getting laughs since 1933,

We're tiny,

we're toony

We're all a little loony

It's Tiny Toon Adventures,

Come and join the fun.

And now our song is done!"

"Wait, Leslie? Adam? Gabriel, what did you do?" Sam asked the blond archangel standing next to him. "I thought you said you weren't gonna do this anymore."

"They need to learn their lesson. After they nearly hurt Loki, they desurve this."

* * *

><p>Leslie's eyes blinked open. She slowly leaned up but realized she didn't have human handsfeet. Now that she took a close look at her surroundings, she wasn't in her bed, nor room.

It was a classroom, and a really cartoony one at that. "About time you woke up Leslie," a boy's voice whispered next to her. She turned to see a blue rabbit (Buster Bunny from Tiny Toons) sitting next to her. "Thought Leghorn would have to slap you awake, again."

"Um, yeah Buster, whatever you say," Leslie told him, totally freaked out. She got up and walked up to the teacher (who happened to be a chicken, that Leslie recongizes as Foghorn Leghorn from Looney Toons). "May I go to the restroom?" She asked him.

Foghorn nodded, "Go ahead." Leslie walked out of the room, any attempted to find the bathroom.

When she walked in she turned on a faucet, splashing water on her face. "Ok, you are not going crazy Leslie," She told herself, then looked at herself in the mirror. She had big blue puppy dog eyes, floppy blue ears, bright blue rings around her muzzel, eyes, and ears. "Or maybe I am..." She was in a black hoodie, with a red t-shirt underneith it, a pair of black skinny jeans and red hightops. Her pink tounge was hanging out of her mouth.

"Gabriel, you (bleep)," She growled, hearing a censor somewhere going off. Her voice had a Chicago accent, which freaked her out a little bit, since outside of tooniverse, she had a very subtle Australian/Irish accent. "(Bleeping) dick, when I get out of here I'll kill you, (bleep) (bleep) archangel!" The censors started going off like crazy somewhere in Warner Brother's studieos. "Great, just (bleeping) great." She walked out of the girls' bathroom when the bell rang, and walked to what she thought was her (bleeping) locker. Furrball was standing next to it, which confused the (bleep) out of her. "Hey, Furrball you would happen to have a (bleeping) script would you?"

"Yeah, I do, here," Furrball told her dropping a blue book in her hand. She started to read through it. Her finger lingered at a line of bleeps, "Son of a (bleep)."

Standing three feet infront of her was a calico cat with a Army-looking jacket on. Leslie already knew who it was. "What the (bleep) did you (bleeping) do to me, you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleepity) (bleep) (bleep) demigod!" Adam growled in a highpitched voice, making Leslie snicker as the censors went off. Fowlmouth's jaw dropped at the feat.

"Well, the censors should be paying this guy, he's worse than Fowlmouth," Buster whispered to Babs, a gloved hand in front of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: this is so short because I want to watch the rest of Season 1 of this show! Will update from the tooniverse soon!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Adventures in the Tooniverse

**AN: Ok, um, usualess note up here, just wanted to apoligize to my censors. Sorry for Adam and Leslie's mouths. And mine. Now onto Part 2 of Tiny Toons!**

* * *

><p>"Alice"~ Avril Lavegin<br>Trippin out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground I fell down  
>Yeah I fell down<p>

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
>Upside down and I can't stop it now<br>Can't stop me now, oh oh

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything you jack(bleep), it was Gabriel, (bleeping) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Leslie growled, her ears flattened against her head in anger, ready to attack him. Buster held out a large wooden mallet for Leslie, who kindly took it and flattened Adam into a pancake, twice. "I can keep this going all day you (bleeping) dick."<br>"Or they could pay her," Furrball told Buster. Buster shrugged then handed Leslie a stick of dynamite along with a match, which she violently cramed down Adam's throat, lit. There was a muffled boom and Adam was singed and bald then coughed up black smoke. "Violent, who knew."  
>Buster looked at the unlucky cat. "Wow, you didn't already know that? Don't you live with her?" He asked. Furrball nodded, his tail slowly waving behind him.<br>"Buster, chainsaw," Leslie demanded, her hand held out. Buster pulled a black chainsaw out of mid air and handed it to her. Leslie started it up then started to chase a very terrifed Adam.  
>"They do know if they keep going on like this, they'll never get out of here," Furrball told Buster. Both Adam and Leslie stopped dead in their tracks.<br>"What?" They asked simotantiosly.  
>"You two keep trying to kill each other or the cencors are used when you talk to each other, you'll be stuck in here," Furrball explained.<br>"(Bleep)," Adam cussed. "So what we just get stuck here until that happens?"  
>"Not just here, other cartoons as well," Buster told Adam. "After this one is over you'll be moved again, guessing Animanics."<br>"Oh (bleeping) joy," Leslie growled under her breath. "Thanks a (bleeping) lot Adam! This is all your (bleep) (bleepity) (bleeping) fault! If you hadn't started that (bleep) fight that nearly hurt Loki we'd still be in the (bleep) real (bleeping) world!"  
>"You're blaming me? You're the (bleeping) one who (bleeping) started the fight! I was just (bleeping) watching Loki you walked in and started to cuss me the (bleep) out!"<br>"Has it been 7 minutes yet?" Babs asked Buster.  
>"No clue," Buster told her.<br>Leslie pulled a frying pan out of (what I assume) her pants and slapped Adam with it, flatting the side of his face. Adam shook his head and then took a note from her book, pulling a mallet out of thin air then flatten her like an acordian. This went on for about two minutes, before Furrball broke it up. "Enough! Time to disapper, been 7 minutes." The world went black for the cat and dog.

* * *

><p>I,I, I'll get by<br>I,I, I'll survive  
>When the world's crashing down<br>When I fall and hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I,I, I won't cry<p>

I found myself in Wonderland  
>Got back on my feet, again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I ended this without a real plot but I needed to look up stuff for the 'Animaniacs' chapter. Not that much on Youtube, so don't get your hopes high for the Animaniacs chapter probably be a Dezany pardoy. Then Looney Toons. That one may have a plot... ish.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Pokémon

**AN: Ok, wanted the tooniverse to be longer, but it sucked so, cutting out Looney Toons and Animaniacs and going straight to the last Toonverse, Pokémon. Andy returns people, as a Charmander. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I wanna be the very best<br>Like no one ever was  
>To catch them is my real test<br>To train them is my cause  
>I will travel across the land<br>Searching far and wide  
>Each Pokemon to understand<br>The power that's inside  
>Pokemon, its you and me<br>I know it's my destiny  
>Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend<br>In a world we must defend  
>Pokemon, a heart so true<br>Our courage will pull us through  
>You teach me and I'll teach you<br>Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all  
>Every challenge along the way<br>With courage I will face  
>I will battle every day<br>To claim my rightful place  
>Come with me, the time is right<br>There's no better team  
>Arm in arm we'll win the fight<br>It's always been our dream  
>Pokémon.<p>

* * *

><p>Leslie blinked and she was in a forest, a backpack laying nearby. There was a squrtial passed out near her as well. "Pokémon, great, maybe we won't get into a cussing rant this time, if he can't talk," she muttered to herself. The squrtial (Adam) slowly woke up. "Hey Adam, we're in Pokémon now, orginal I'm guessing since you're a squrital. So um, if you can talk, can we try to not to cuss so we can get the, well you know, outta here."<br>"Sure Leslie," Adam told her, sitting up. "I'd like to be human again." Leslie smirked a tiny bit. "So, guess we're gonna try to attempt to be friends again." Leslie nodded. "Sorry for not realizing how much your cousin means to you, no matter how much of an, well, you know." Adam looked around with his pale blue head. "And sorry for punching you."  
>"It's ok," Leslie told him. "Sorry about saying you weren't really a Winchester."<br>Adam looked down. "I desurved it, I was being a self-centered, donkey," Adam told her, resisting his usual cussing. "Shoulda known better." Leslie looked down then stood up, knowing there was something watching them.  
>She was ready to tell Adam to attack, when a Charmander walked out, those brown eyes made Leslie know who it was.<br>"Andy?" Leslie asked, looking at the Charmander. His orange head turned towards her, and she knew it was Andy with those yellow-brown eyes staring at her. "How?"  
>"Char, char, charmander," Andy replied. Of course he couldn't talk. So she turned to the squrital.<br>"He says hi, and he has no bleeping idea," Adam told her, minding his tongue so they wouldn't remain to be stuck in Tooniverse.  
>Leslie kneeled down and hugged Andrew. "I've missed you so much Andy, don't leave me again. Please," She begged as her voice broke. Andy's short arms tried to give her a reasuring hug, but only managed to reach the back of her arms.<br>"Charmander," Andy told her. Adam translated to her, "I won't Luke. I promise." Leslie stood up straight again and saw a figure apper out of thin air. It was Hades.  
>"Hey dad," She waved.<br>Hades looked at his daughter and the two supppose-to-be humans. "Gabriel's a little tepermantal, so he sent me to fetch you three," the god told his daughter.  
>"Nice going Sam," Adam groaned as Hades snapped and they were in Bobby's living room, scaring the shit outta Jesse and Dean.<br>Adam was human again but Andy was different. He wasn't 23, like he had been when, well, he looked more like he was 18, Leslie's age. Leslie's hair was now littered with bright blue highlights, probably left over from her werid fur colors in Tiny Toons. "You live," Jesse laughed, "Sure your dad told you about Gabriel, and guess who else is knocked up." Adam and Leslie looked at Dean.  
>"Really? You knocked Castiel up?" They groaned together.<br>"Wait, wait, hold the fuck up, I'm confused, Dean knocked a dude up? How?" Andy interrupted the group.  
>Dean's eyes held a little shock, though he already knew Andy was coming back, it caught him off guard that he'd be 18. "Welcome back Andy, and Leslie, Gabriel is at his and Sam's house if you wanna murder him for dropping you two in the Tooniverse, just leave my niece outta it, and Andy, I'm sure one of those kids will explain it to you," Dean told him, yawning.<br>Leslie looked asleep on her feet, "Naw, I'm too tired to kill him, Andy, you wanna stay at my and Jesse's place until we figure out something to do with you?" Andy nodded and Leslie snapped, transporting her, Jesse, and Andy back to the apartment in which they lived. Jesse walked into his room as Andy helped Leslie walk into her room, where she dragged him next to her when she collasped onto her bed.  
>"Hey, you may be tired but I'm not Luke," Andy laughed.<br>"I know, but I'm not letting you go again Andrew Damon Gallager, not after what happened last time, no, I'm making sure when I wake up, you're still here," Leslie told him before drifting off to sleep, as close to him as she could get. Andy smiled at the act and let her sqeeze him to death like a kid with a stuffed toy during a horror movie.

* * *

><p>Adam slowly climbed the stairs to his room at Bobby's. He still wasn't sure why he was still here when both Sam and Leslie had moved out, and Leslie was younger than him, not by much but she was younger than him. Then again if he hadn't royally fucked up he either would 1) have moved in with her, or 2) she wouldn't have moved out.<br>Then the way she just left with Andy, the way she looked at him, the thoughts gave him a deep pit of utter hatred to the once-dead human that was doing only his father-in-law knows what with Leslie while Adam was just laying there, wallowing in self-pity. He was an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen

**AN: it's a couple days later, and when I wrote this I was really nose deep in angst. And two chapters in one day on a roll**

* * *

><p>Promise me my son you always will.<br>Cherish what you love believing in.  
>Never lose your values, stand up for the day.<br>Oh dear father I thank you for the years.  
>I'm writing this son on your desk.<br>Together we can make it through the day.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Adam, it just doesn't feel like life's worth living anymore," Leslie told him, playing with her skulls and crossbones tie, then looking up at him through her black hair. "Just feel like, I don't know, it's over for me, I should just hang up my tie and go downstairs to live with my dad, for good."<br>Sam looked at the demigod who'd been like a little sister to him. "You're not seriously thinking of commiting suicide? Are you Leslie?" He asked her. The girl shrugged and burried her face into her baggy pants. "Come on, Leslie, shit can't be that damn bad."  
>"It's not Sam, I'm just... I see everyone around me, happy, and I know I'll never have that, and you know I won't," Leslie told him, lifting her head up. "And I'm just really thinking, what's the point of living then? Anyways I'm not really good for anything besides babysitting anymore."<br>Dean looked at the spawn of Hades and sighed. He and Bobby had both felt like this before, he was sure Sammy had moments like these before, but seeing Leslie, fully ready to go through with it, it hit him on how much he cared about her. "Don't think that Leslie, God, you have so much a head of you, and maybe you won't find what you're looking for here, but, go to collage, you'll find someone there, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky."  
>"No, I won't," Leslie challanged, looking down at her ducttapped wrist, which hid cuts she'd never let them see.<br>Adam looked at the girl then grabbed her chin, holding her eyes to his, "Listen to me, any guy would be lucky to have you. I was stupid to let you slip through my fingers, and even though I have Anna, if I could go back to that day, I'd change what I said to you. To my-father-in-law I would. So don't think you're worthless, that you'll never have your own version of a happy ending, you will."  
>"Wow, never thought Dean could sit through a chick-flick moment in my life," Andy laughed from the corner he was standing in.<br>"Way to break the mood Gallager," Adam scoffed, letting Leslie's chin go. Andy walked over and pulled Les up in his arms, then (finally) fucking kissed her. Leslie relaxed into the kiss, not caring it was one of most awkward ones ever.  
>Andy carried her up to her old room, as she was to wrapped up in the kiss, and didn't want to scar Jesse for the rest of his life, to snap them back to the appartment. He let her fall to the bed then started to take off her t-shirt and tie, throwing them across the room, then moving to her baggy pants, almost never breaking the kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em> hold music <em> This is to save me some embarassment, as I cannot write sex scenes... so enjoy a small scene from Adam. If you want the full scene, Cassy will be posting it sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"Ok, don't even want to know what those two are doing," Adam groaned. Dean and Sam laughed, confirming his thoughts. "Ok, mental images that didn't need to be seen."<br>Dean shrugged. "You're the one who let her slip," he told his half brother, still laughing. Adam looked at his brother, a pit of jelously starting to boil in the stomach. Adam looked up the stairs and pushed that feeling of jealousy down.

* * *

><p><em>hold music stops<em> Back to our featured program,

* * *

><p>Leslie dug her nail into Andy's...<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry *presses fast forward button* this is a kids program ya know.<br>*presses play button* On with the show.

* * *

><p>Andy laughed as Leslie roll out of her bed, then let out a soft groan as she stood up and put on Andy's pink boxers on. She reached for her black bra and slipped it over her head, as Andy wasn't really trained to unhook bras. "(Bleep), Andy," Leslie said, a little excitement held in her voice. "What the (bleep), the (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleeping) (bleepity) (bleep) (bleep) (bleepity) (bleep) (bleep) (BLEEP) censors are (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleepity) (bleep) (bleep) (bleeping) back! (!)"<p>

* * *

><p>*pauses* ok, what the (bleep) is with the (bleeping) censors? We left them in the (bleeping) tooniverse.<br>Gabriel: You said it was a kid's program. I will murder you. *starts chasing Gabriel around with a butcher's cleaver*  
>Muse: Sorry for the techinechial dificultlies, folks, please enjoy the rest of this T rated program *play*<p>

* * *

><p>"That's fucking better!" Leslie yelled as she slipped the black tanktop over her head and fell back down onto the bed. "Ow." Andy laughed and smirked at her, once again wrapping his arms around her tan body.<br>"You know, Leslie, best sex ever," Andy whsipered to her. Leslie rolled her eyes and snapped, making a pair of black boxers apper on Andy. "One thing I do know, I'm not gonna fuck up like Adam and lose you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." Leslie slightly smiled as she snuggled up to his bare, muscular chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>See me fallen yeah down and lonely.<br>Are the angels on their way I'm in the dirt.  
>Hear me screaming, see me bleeding.<br>'Cause the day's no more the same without you.


	12. Chapter 12: Adolescents

**AN: Hehehehe, tons of irony, if you've read the Percy Jackson series and seen the movie... And I'm putting two parts together for this, since both are really it's almost over, yes it's true. 1 more chapter then maybe an epilouge.**

* * *

><p>Out of sight, out of mind<br>Out of sight, out of mind  
>We're out of time<br>We're out of mind  
>Out of mind<br>Out of mind

* * *

><p>"Hey Leslie," Nico told his half sister over the phone.<br>"What's up bro? Haven't heard from any other spawns since I saved Dylan's ass a few hundred months ago," Leslie laughed. "So still thinking of taking me up on that offer of living with me, Andy, and Jesse?"  
>"Yeah, I'll take it, be nice to live with some family for once," he replied. "By the way, Leo's been asking to see ya. Hepheastus mexican elf's really being annoying." Leslie chuckled under her breath in amusement.<br>"Well, see ya in a few days bro," Leslie told him before ending the call then picking up a book and started to read.  
>Leslie looked up at Adam from over her Percy Jackson book, The Last Olympian. Andy had been an amazing boyfriend and bought her all the books, 'The Lightning Thief' to 'The Lost Hero'. "Hey Luke," She told him, going back to the page.<br>Adam tilted his head in a very 'what-the-hell?' Cas way, staring at her. "Why did you call me Luke? Isn't that Andy's nickname for you?" He questioned her.  
>She looked back up. "Sorry, I just kinda image the guy in this book, Luke, as you," She blushed then buried her head back into her book. "Sorry Adam, didn't mean to call you Luke." She turned around and put her head on Adam's shoulder, still reading the book in her hands. Leslie started to nod off when her dad appered behind the couch, scaring the shit outta her. "What the fuck dad are you trying to give me a God damn heart attack?"<br>"I just dropped in to say hi, what's got you in such a pissy mood, I swear you're just like your mother when she was..." He trailed off and stared at the back of Adam's head. "Adam, where's Andy?"  
>"Why?" Adam asked, turning around to stare at the god.<br>Hades looked at his daughter again, "Because I have to murder him now."  
>"Why?" Leslie squeeked, terrified on why her dad now wanted to kill her boyfriend. Her book dropped to the floor, leaving a loud thump resinating through the room.<br>Hades ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "Because I'm your father and it's my job. Like you're grandpa tried to murder me," Hades told his daughter.  
>"Wait, I'm... Andy... we're... but... how?" She stuttered, now looking down at her stomach and back up at her father.<br>"I'd say two weeks ago," Hades quipped.  
>"What's going on? Why do you have to kill Andy?" Adam asked the god again. Then the words started to click together. "Oh, oh, Oh my father-in-law! You're pregnant?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: With Leslie, she's part wolf, so I kinda esimated and gave her 10 weeks, since 1) she's a demigod, 2) she's a wolf and they usually only have a 9 week cycle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam laughed as he heard the door of the panic room shut. "Wow, tempermantal much Les?"<br>The pregnant demigod stared at him, bags under her eyes. She wasn't showing dispite being 6 weeks into her pregnacy. Being a werewolf AND demigod, she had a faster pregnacy than the angels. Hades and Apollo said it'd probably be around 10 weeks instead of a humans' 10 months. "So lucky I like you Sam," she growled, pissed not starting to discribe how off balanced she was. Sam was probably lucky, she hated him when she was on a normal bipolor swing, but for some reason, while her boyfriend (and all three pregnant angels, yeah Leslie was THAT scarey) was running for the panic room, he was sitting there watching TV with her, with few bodily injuries, while she was prego.  
>"I know, so you and Andy thinking on having a large family?" He asked her, trying to make some form of conversation.<br>She shrugged and sat down next to him, a little depressed. "I don't know, Sam, depends on how our first brat turns out."  
>Sam laughed just reailizing something, "Could be brats, since both you and Andy come from twins, and if Gabe and I can pull twins out of our asses, you two would be shoe-ins to have twins; I don't understand why you won't let Cas or Gabe make sure heshe, or they, are ok." Leslie rolled her eyes and grabbed 'All Hell Breaks Loose' off of Bobby's coffiee table and started to read the tattered and Sharpied pages. "Sure that's a good idea Les, Andy dies in that one."  
>Leslie looked up at him, then grabbed her iPod, putting the earbuds into her ears. "Unlike Gabriel, I range from happy, pissed, and depressed, I'm not gonna start crying my eyes out." She scrolled through the songs then pressed one randomly, making her ears fill with 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry. She closed her eyes and memories of the seven-hour, unofficial relationship with Adam flooded back into her mind. Leslie quickly opened her eyes again, reading Lily's death and mentally cussing herself out for letting those thoughts plage her again.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah<br>I'm feeling overwhelmed, overwhelmed  
>It's getting out of line, line, line I know I'm not alone<br>Just adolescents, you and I  
>It doesn't make me feel any better<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Just the Way You Are

**AN: Possible sequel to every spin-off and the 2 main stories, about all the brats—I mean spawns—I meant children— from the 'Iris' series. Hopefully the Epilouge will be up soon...**

* * *

><p>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the chair, hearing his girlfriend's screams from the bedroom of their new house; which Jesse and Nico had moved into along with them. Leslie was not happy. "Dude, she was the worse of every one. Including Anna," Adam told the soon-to-be father, who was drinking a bottle of Jonnie Black. "Glad we won't have to deal with her mood swings anymore. Out of every symptom she coulda got, she had to be stuck with moodswings from hell, werid food cravings, though no one is quite sure if it's a symptom or how she regularly eats, and sleeping like a cat. Now we just have to survive Cas, Gabe, and Crowley's mate."<br>"Dude, I'm still terrifed of Hades," Andy told his girlfriend's ex, taking another nervous swig as he heard another loud scream and cussing rant.  
>Adam chuckled, "I'd be more worried about how much your kids will be cussing, if you and Les decide on more." Andy eyed the blond, who was smiling. There was an errie silence from Leslie's room.<br>"Well, finally," Nico complained. "I wanna see my niece or nephew."  
>"Ya know I'm not even that impation, and I'm Leslie's full brother," Dylan growled at his brother.<br>Sam walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>*pauses* Ok, sorry, wait... wasn't Adam the pre-med Winchester?<br>Muse: She'd kill him, you do realize that.  
>Ok, point taken *play*<p>

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the room, sighing. "Andy, I don't know how to say this..." He started but Andy cut him off.<br>"What's wrong with Leslie?" Andy and Adam asked, both in a shakey voice.  
>"Nothing's wrong with Les," Sam assured the two men.<br>"Then what's wrong with my kid, oh Hades is gonna kill me, I just know it," Andy groaned, terror still masked his face.  
>Sam shook his head, "No, nothing wrong with the twins, Andy."<br>"Wait twins?" Andy asked.  
>"Congratulations Andy, you're the father of two healthy twin boys," Sam told his physic conterpart. Andy's heart jumped with joy, while his body fainted of shock. Adam caught him before Andy's head could colide with the ground, then pushed him back up.<br>Andy's mind wasn't working so he couldn't say a word. Even after his mind started to work it wasn't connected to his body, so he was just standing there, standing and gaping at Sam. "I should probably..." He started as he pointed at the door. Both Adam and Sam nodded; Andy walked into the room, smelling blood in the air. He saw Leslie laying on their bed, two fluffs of black hair in her arms, a smile on her weary face face. "Hey, Leslie."  
>Leslie looked up at him and an ever bigger grin stread across her face. "Hey Dad, wanna meet your sons anytime soon?" She laughed, making Andy smile, dispite the shock. He walked forward and looked at his sons. One had curly black hair and pale skin, well pale compared to his mother and brother's skin, he was sucking his thumb, asleep already, while the other was staring at Andy with wide yellow-brown eyes through a mess of straight dark brown hair. "They need names Andy."<br>Andy looked at his sleeping son, trying to think of a name for him.  
>"Bones," he told her. "Bones Nathaniel."<br>"Named after both of my brothers," She pointed out.  
>"He looks like Nate," Andy explained, running his hand through his son's hair. "And you're mom's son, Bones." Leslie nodded then looked at the one that remained nameless, who was studing his father. "Lucifer Gabriel." Leslie raised an eyebrown at him. "Lost a bet, to Lucifer and Gabriel."<br>"Ok, Bones and Lucifer, it is," she said, rolling the two names over her tonuge. "Bones and Lucifer Gallager." Andy smiled and took Lucifer from Leslie. "They're perfect."  
>"They are," He replied, then looked at Lucifer. "And they're ours. Who knew two misfits like us could have kids like these."<br>Leslie smiled and looked pass the door. "Adam did."

* * *

><p>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are


	14. Epilouge

**AN: *sniffles* This is the end people, and this is the first fic that's not a one-shot that I've ever finished. I'm not getting emotional over this.  
>This was a privlage to write, and I loved it. Maybe I'll write something for Dylan later on.<strong>

* * *

><p>I see the bad moon arising.<br>I see trouble on the way.  
>I see earthquakes and lightnin'.<br>I see bad times today.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Four Years Later~~<strong>

Leslie watched as her brothers tried to teach Lucifer and Bones to shadow travel, in the middle of the day. Honestly it was kinda cute to see how much of idiots her brothers really were. Andy was at work and her other sons (also twins, only more identical then Lucifer and Bones), Adam Samuel, Leslie lost the bet that time, and David Leo, the two Hepheatus kids that nearly died a few months before the second twins were born, were at Sam and Gabe's place, hopefully Adam's fire powers didn't suddenly start working there.  
>Lucifer was a spitting image of his mom, personality wise. Hothead, implusive, bipolor. He cussed like Adam had when Gabriel sent Leslie and Adam to the Tooniverse. He also was a natural on a skateboard, like Leslie. He got his dad's mind control power, Leslie's fire power, and both boys got Leslie's werewolf gene and the demigod powers. Which ment they both could summon dead people, hellhounds, shadow travel, command ghost, and make anything materilize out of mid-air.<br>"Hey, Dylan! Nico! I gotta talk to ya!" Leslie yelled at her brothers. The four boys ran up to the porch, through the snow.  
>"Yeah?" Dylan and Nico asked.<br>Leslie smirked and looked at her sons, one with a black baseball hat on and the other with a red, blue, and black skulls and skeleton beanie. "Get the panic room ready again."  
>"Sunt nenorocit baţi joc de mine. Nimeni nu intelege conceptul de un prezervativ?" Lucifer cussed.<br>Nico looked at his nephew and laughed. "Good point there kid, I don't think they do," Nico told his nephew. "So, you and Andy gonna place any bets this time? I'd love to have a nephew named after me." Leslie glared at her brother annoyed. "What?"  
>This was truely a really werid family.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't go around tonight,<br>Well, it's bound to take your life,  
>There's a bad moon on the rise.<p>

* * *

><p>The one thing Lucifer said in Romanian: Lucifer: "Are you fucking kiding me. Does no one understand the concept of a condom?"<p> 


End file.
